Roark Mason
Appearance Hair: It’s as fiery as his personality. His vibrant red mane attracts the attention of many. He rarely brushes it though, leaving it in a wild mess. Eyes: Brown Skin: Tan Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 184 lbs Clothing: When not working, he wears a bright red muscle shirt with plenty of pockets to stick…well whatever he can find in them, brown breeches, and brown knee high boots. He wraps white tape around his hands, wrists, and lower arm just because he thinks it looks neat. When he is working, he wears all black so no one can see who he really is. His hair is always fairly difficult to disguise though. He has been known to use soot and ashes in it. Personal Personality He’s a hot-headed, wild, and creative leader, that’s for sure. He enjoys coming up with different plans that have never been used before. (It was his idea for everyone in Nocturne to use codenames on a mission.) He loves to see himself as a hero and can be overly proud. His hair-brained schemes can often be dangerous and risky and get others into trouble. He’s still learning to be a leader, but his courage and valor are almost enough to keep him alive. He gets along well with his teammates, but hates it when his authority is questioned. He despises the government of Svelto and wants to put a quick end to it; however, he still has to listen to William who thinks there’s an alternative to an apparent bloodbath rebellion. Quotes “I’m the leader! If you have a problem with that, take it up with my blade!” “Hey look! I’m a bat laguz!!” “You wouldn’t understand, William. These are new times. You’re stuck in the past, old man!” Family/Friends Founder of Nocturne: Sir William Mason-The man took Roark in as a child, taught him how to use a sword, and many other things. He brought him up as if he was his own son and Roark is eternally grateful for that. He idolizes the man and hopes to be as strong as him someday. History Roark was eight when his parents died in a plague that ran through his town. Sir William pitied the boy. He knew he was prone the tantrums and fits of anger and decided he could use that in his favor. He gave the boy a sword and he took to it instantly. Roark was overjoyed to find that the “old man” was the leader of Nocturne. He trained with the group from an early age and soon became a vital asset. When William finally retired, he became the leader with open arms. His goal is to find a way to overthrow the corrupt government. He thought the answer lied with the “disappearance” of Prince Armand. That proved to be the worst thing he could have possibly thought of. RP History Excalibur's Requiem Soldiers of the Starry Skies Supports Alistaire © GeneralAstra Teruo © Windwarrior234 Usami © DarkHaseo Takato © Windwarrior234 Allison © Windwarrior234 Cyan © Wyvernlord_Firion V-13 © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)